Sweet Sunshine
by Katus
Summary: Love and desire, mistery and lies. What hides behind Tifa's shades and behind Enzis closet door? First love or first kiss one of the many instigators of Tifa's adventure into gowing up.
1. Chapter 1

A/NI thought of this while I was bored. I hope you like it. More coming soon and if there is anything you like or dislike, feel free to point them out.

**CH.1 **

Monday… The sun, warm between the mists, shinning through the darkness making shadows dance. His playful rays landing on the earth's surface and an abstract of yellow and orange on the mighty ocean walls.

The ocean roared along with the mighty wind flowing together as one creating a musical hum that no musician can ignore. The suns beams the roar of the ocean dancing with the wind flowed together as one bringing along the smell of the cherry trees into an open window where a young girl slept peacefully.

Her pillow between her legs, her long curly hair in her face and deep breaths of wonder lay motionless along her mattress. She opened one eye and looked over to her alarm clock it was a minute to six, she smiled and turned over to face the ceiling.

_'The alarm should go on any minute now.'_She thought while stretching. She placed her hands behind her head and gazed at her ceiling, remembering what day it was and why she didn't want to get up.

She began to move around feeling uncomfortable in her position until she gave in and sat up. She looked around her room, not thinking and yet she sat in a pondering state. She gathered up enough strength to awaken herself from her lazy mood and walked towards the window.

At moments notice she felt the rush of the wind carrying along the perfume of the cherry trees planted along the road. She yawned and inhaled the taste of the salty sea roaring good morning along with the sun.

She leaned towards the window sill, her chin laid side ways on her arms.

_'Why did I have to change? And just when I was beginning to feel comfortable.' _

She felt like lying on the window sill until her mother began to nag, but then she reconsidered the thought after imagining her face. She took a deep breath and inhaled the aroma of breakfast down stairs. She was beginning to feel comfortable in her position using the sun as her morning blanket, she wanted to melt in its warmness and be drifted away by the wind. She closed her eyes and embraced the sun rays as if she were feeding from them.

If there was ever a moment someone found a way to forget about everything, everyone, anything, this was it. She ran her soft fingers along the window sill cradling the moist warmness it had received before she had awakened. Nothing was better to her at the moment than to be rapped around the sun beams, her eyes continued to be closed and was on the verge of falling asleep, she opened one eye towards her room and smiled.

** RING!!!!** The alarm clock went off and she separated from the window sill with dolefulness. She stretched by pulling her arms toward the air until she lay on her tipytoes. She released a great amount of air and looked about, she scratch her head and yawned fiercely until her eyes became moist.

"Tifa, breakfast!!" Her mother Enzi called out.

A/NI don't remember Tifa's mother name. I don't think it was ever mention in the game. So I decided to call her Enzi. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and review the pros and the cons.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Okay, so I thought that this should be apart of the 1st chapter. But oh well...  
_

**CH.2 **

Tifa ran towards her bed and fixed it in seconds, she ran towards her closet and grabbed the first thing she saw, a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt she grabbed a pair of shades and placed them neatly on her face. She ran to the mirror and stopped, panting restlessly. She stared at herself, her long curly hair laid flat and smooth along the sides of her face, there was no need to comb her hair, once Tifa took a shower at night her tossing and turning took care of the way her hair would turn out in the morning.

"Tifa!!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. Tifa removed her gaze from her mirrors reflection and began looking for her backpack.

"Oh man… where…Oh man, Mom I need you!!"

Enzi smiled from downstairs. She walked up the stairs, her eyes sagging with tiredness. She walked up the stairs counting each step, there were 11 steps.

'**_Well that's good to know.' _**She thought to her self sarcastically.

She walked into Tifa's room and looked at her daughter nibbling on her nails.

"How many times have I said not to do that Tifa?" Tifa looked at her mother confused then realized her index finger was in her mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said wile whipping the saliva on her jeans.

"You called?"

"Oh yeah, I did." Tifa forced herself to remember what she needed, but her mind was vague.

"Well?"

"Hold on! I can't quite… think."

"Well when you find your scattered brain let me know." Enzi walked out the door and Tifa began nibbling on her nails again, then it hit her.

"Mom!!" she yelled excitedly, "my backpack its my backpack!!" She yelled following her down the hall. Enzi took one good look at her and smiled shaking her head.

"I can't find my backpack…do you know where it is?" Enzi looked at her and smiled again; she walked into Tifa's room and began scavenging under her bed until she dragged an old black backpack out and handed it to Tifa.

"How did you know it was there?"

"I put it there just in case you might misplace it on the last minute."

"I wouldn't have misplaced it!" Tifa complained.

"You misplaced it on the first day of kinder and middle school what makes you think you won't misplace it now?

"Well because…I've out grown that!!"

"Right, just like you've out grown sleeping with the light on?" Enzi teased, she knew Tifa's fear of the dark.

"That's different!" Tifa complained. Her cheeks becoming red.

Enzi smiled and walked out the door.

"I'll see you down stairs." She said laughing teasingly down the stair.

Tifa crossed her arms and stood there defeated.

A/N I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.**** 3 **

A block away from Tifa's house a young boy slept deeply, he laid on his bed breathing softly as if he were in a state of sigh. His open window allowed cold air to penetrate his room like a detective inspecting the premises.

**_"I am not getting up today." _** He thought while listening to his father coming up the steps. He threw his pillow over his head and pretended to be asleep.

His father opened the door a little hyper from the party last night.

"Hey man time to get up!!!!" He yelled a loudly as he could.

"Hey Cloud, you better get up before I bring a bucket of water up here."

"Ok, ok." Cloud said sitting up and looking over his dark room. His father walked out the room and Cloud looked over his alarm clock, it was 6:15am.

"Why doesn't that stupid thing ever wake me up at six?" He complained, the morning breeze send a shiver down his spine. He walked over to the window to close it and watched as a white car passed by with a young girl with long curly hair inside it. Cloud watched the car until it disappeared. He closed the window and stood for a moment pondering who the girl was, he had never seen her and was curious of who she was. He knew everyone in his block how did he miss her?

"She must have just moved in" He thought while walking over to the bathroom. Inside it he grabbed a white towel and placed it next to the sink. He stared at himself for a while then turned the cold water on. He splashed himself with cold water then dried himself off with the towel. His father stood at the door staring at him for a moment. Cloud could smell the sour aroma of liquor coming from his breath.

"You want me to drive you to school this morning?" He asked, while trying to pretend he was sober.

"Not like that." Cloud said, while folding the towel and placing it on top of the towel stack.

He walked passed his dad and headed towards his room. He grabbed the blue jeans that were lying next to his bed and a black shirt from his closet. He grabbed his backpack that seemed it was a laptop bag and walked out the door. His father walked behind him as Cloud ran down the stairs.

"Do you want me to drive you to school this morning?" He asked again. Cloud was at the door ready to head out, but turned around to face his father.

"You need some serious help." He said, disgusted by his fathers state.

"Do you want me to "

"No dad!! No. Christ!!" He slammed the door behind him and walked furious down the steps.

"How rude." His dad said and walked into the kitchen for some breakfast.

Cloud took a deep breath and began to walk. He walked along the road where people would skate and ride bicycles along the ocean view. Cloud looked to the right looking towards the sparkling ocean, and the flying fish that would wave hello with every leap they gave when they revealed them selves to the world. He watched as their rainbow scales flowed along their silky body. Cloud watched them pondering about the earth and all the mystery it contained.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH.**** 4 **

Tifa looked around her, LAB High was a big school and she was intimidated immediately. She walked up to one of the security guards to see if she knew where the main office was.

"Umm excuse me miss. Do you know where the main office is?" The security officer looked at her and grinned.

"It's the middle of the semester and you still don't know where the office is?" Tifa blushed.

"I'm new." She said. The security laughed and pointed at a tall building in the middle of the school. Tifa headed inside, the main office was just around the corner.

Tifa walked inside, there was one person working on her desk talking on the phone. When she saw Tifa she waved a finger at her letting her know to wait.

"Ok, yes Ms. Robinson, no not today. The record if fine and we do get out early those days. Ok thank you, bye."

Tifa read on the table that the ladies name was Ms. Fine. She walked over to her hoping she wasn't bothering her. When she realized Tifa was coming closer she diverted her attention towards her.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a smile. Tifa smiled back, she looked really nice and felt comfortable around her.

"Oh yes, I'm Tifa and I'm new to the school and I was told that I can get my classes here."

Ms. Fine looked at her confused.

"You're new? In the middle of the semester?" Tifa blushed.

"Yeah, my mother changed me all of a sudden."

"Oh I see, well let me see if I have you in the program."

Cloud walked through the doors of LAB High just before the bell rang he ran into Doolittle hall and towards the elevator. A girl saw him running towards the elevator and placed her foot to hold the door. She was wearing a small black skirt with a chain coming down from it and a pink shirt and a black Paris hat tilted to the side, her pink high heels shined through the elevator door.

Cloud ran up to the door and walked inside.

"Thank you." He said and leaned towards the wall.

"How are you doing today Cloud?" she said flirtatiously.

"I'm ok." He said, ignoring her stare.

"Cloud I've known you since 9th grade, remember when you promised me you would go out with me before we graduated?" Cloud stared at her feeling uneasy.

"I did take you out remember? I took you out for ice cream."

"That's not what I meant." Cloud leaned against the wall once more.

"Well that's what _I _meant."

**DING!! **The elevator opened and Cloud walked outside, he walked two steps forwards until he came across a familiar friend. Cloud stared at his eyes and he stared back. Any one standing between them would have felt they were in between a duel.

"Hey," Cloud said.

"Hey…"

They both exchanged glances and went on their way.

Tifa stepped out of the office and opened the envelope where her classes where listed.

1st Per. Ms. Anne- Spanish 354

2nd Per. Ms. Nike – AP English 420

3rd Per. Ms. Bultrashaitish – painting 364

4th Per. Mr. Highwind– History 195

5th Per. Ms. Low. Geometry 280

6th Per. Ms. Graves – AVID. 177

After scanning her new classes she read on the bottom her locker number and combination, she walked towards the exit and headed over to Doolittle hall. She spotted her locker and headed towards it, there was a boy standing next to it scavenging through his own locker.

"Ah come on! Where is it? Where is it?" The young boy said as Tifa approached her locker.

"Umm excuse me; can you move your door so I can open my locker?" The boy looked up towards Tifa and stopped for a second. He scanned her face which is what he mainly looks at while checking out a girl, he looked at her hair it seemed great the way it flowed down to her shoulders. Her lips seemed divine and full her shades made her face seem small which he thought was cute.

Tifa began to blush; she had never had anyone stare at her for such a long time.

**_"What is he looking at? Come on move already!" _**

He continued staring at her until he realized his mouth was open.

"Oh yeah sorry, here you go." He removed his locker door from hers and pretended to be looking for something.

Tifa turned the combination in and tried lifting the rail to open the locker but it didn't give in she tried again but it did not budge. The boy laughed to himself until he burst out laughing. Tifa looked at him with a frown on her face.

"You must be new." He said while laughing.

"Here let me help you I had this locker last semester." Tifa stepped aside, the young boy ran into the locker and slammed his shoulder into it, and the locker door burst open revealing an empty surface.

"Thank you." Tifa said and she blush a little. She grabbed her backpack to place a few things in her locker. While she placed a book inside her schedule flew into the air, the young boy catch it and looked at it. He looked at her then towards the schedule, he smiled and handed it to her.

"Here, you dropped this." Tifa turned around and looked at her schedule.

"Oh thank you, I didn't know I dropped it." She took it from his hand and shoved it in her pocket.

"Umm, I'm Zack." The young boy said Tifa turned towards him, her hair flowing behind her.

"Oh, I'm Tifa." She said holding out her hand. Zack looked at it and felt uneasy. He grabbed it and shook it softly. After that awkward moment, Tifa diverted her attention to her locker. Zack leaned against his locker; he placed his hands in his pockets and felt around until he felt the silky surface of what he was looking for.

"Hey, Tifa."

"Yes?"

"I realized something and I think I can help you." He said with a perverse smile.


End file.
